corneliafunkefandomcom-20200214-history
Burr-Burr-Chan
Burr-Burr-Chan is a four-armed brownie that helps to guide Ben and the others to the Rim of Heaven. History Early life Burr-Burr-Chan was raised in the Himalayas and was thus, used to the cold weather. He had interactions with the monastery of the moonstones. Dragon Rider He was drawn to Ben when he cracked the moonstone. Burr-Burr-Chan then conversed with the group about how to get to the Rim of Heaven. He agrees to guide Firedrake, Sorrel, Twigleg, and Ben to the Rim of Heaven. He warns, however, that Firedrake's kin have degenerated into earthbound cowards as a result of hiding from Nettlebrand. They fly on their way swiftly, with Nettlebrand in pursuit. To Twigleg's dismay, in the center of the Rim of Heaven is a great lake, a perfect gateway for Nettlebrand, who can travel by water. To make sure that he is right, Lola takes Twigleg in her miniature airplane to investigate and distract Nettlebrand, while above the others seek the Dragons' cave. There, they meet with a she-Dragon, Maia. She is the only living dragon there, as the other twenty-two have since turned into stone through lack of moonlight. Burr-Burr-Chan guides Sorrel through the secret Dubidai mushroom tunnels to retrieve Twigleg and Lola, and also the captured Gravelbeard. They evade Nettlebrand. Burr-Burr-Chan puts Gravelbeard into a far away cave, and then returns to help plan. No one knows how they could ever stop him since he is twenty times as strong as one dragon as well as immune to other dragons' firepower. In disgust, Sorrel spits on the golden scale which the Professor gave to Ben. Inspired by his success with the Ravens, Firedrake breathes fire on it and reduces it to gold paint. Twigleg comes up with a plan. He frees Gravelbeard and sends him back to Nettlebrand. The Golden One, elated by upcoming success, orders the Dwarf to polish his armor. Unfortunately for Nettlebrand, the armor polish has been replaced with Brownie spit. Nettlebrand enters the cave, and is at once dive-bombed by Firedrake, Maia, and Lola in her plane. At last, the Dragons come together and set Nettlebrand afire. The Brownie spit reacts at once, dissolving Nettlebrand's armor and weakening him. He melts to reveal nothing but a toad underneath. As the company stare in wonder at this transformation, Gravelbeard enters. He has seen the marvelous gemstones and rock formations in the cave, and wishes to enhance them with his own skill, revealing that doing so will bring the petrified dragons back to life. Within a few days, all the silver dragons are awakened again. Firedrake and Maia fly with Sorrel and Burr-Burr-Chan to bring the other members of their species back home. Ben and Twigleg go to live with Professor Greenbloom and his family. Two months later, news reaches the humans that Firedrake has convinced the silver dragons to come with him to the Rim of Heaven. Eager to see their friends again, Ben and Guinevere occupy their time with other investigations of "imaginary" creatures until they can visit the silver dragons again. Physical Appearance Burr-Burr-Chan is a four-armed mountain brownie, or Dubidai, with paler fur than Sorrel. Personality He is very tricky and clever, but overall is kind. Relationships Firedrake He is a silver dragon who is very generous Ben Ben and Burr-Burr-Chan didn't really talk to much aside from when they first met where Burr-burr-chan spoke about the dragons in the rim and what drove them to hiding. Sorrel Sorrel is fond of Burr-Burr Chan, and doesn't act so grumpy with him. Trivia *Burr-Burr-Chan does not appear, nor is he mentioned, in Dragon Rider: The Griffin's Feather. Category:MalesCategory:Brownies